


Day 15: Play

by Magpie_Crow



Series: Fictober 2020 [15]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Fictober 2020, I fixed it, M/M, True Love's Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:42:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27036625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magpie_Crow/pseuds/Magpie_Crow
Summary: Roman deserved more.Virgil wanted to give him that more. Virgil would take the moon from the sky and hand it to Roman on a silver platter if that’s what Roman wanted.(Make sure to read Day 14: Magical, before you read this one. It'll make a lot more sense that way. Love ya!)
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders
Series: Fictober 2020 [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946062
Comments: 7
Kudos: 46





	Day 15: Play

**Author's Note:**

> I fixed yesterday. You're welcome.

Remus regretted this. He regretted very few things in his life, but this was definitely one of them.

“Do tell us what is going on with Roman, Remus. You haven’t given us much more information than that we need to follow you.” Logan was at his elbow, grilling him for information, while the other three sides were trailing behind them.

“Look there.” Remus pointed at a group of children at play. Or, not really at play. They were standing around, staring at each other. 

“What is going on?”

“It was fine at first. Roman just let the surroundings take him over. Things were working without his conscious control. Now it’s not.” Remus grimaced. “Those kids just staring at each other might be normal in my half of the imagination, but not here.”

Logan shook his head, obviously not understanding. 

“Look.” Remus turned and took Logan’s face between his hands, smushing his cheeks a little. “Roman gone. Not good. Very bad.”

“What do you mean, Roman’s gone?” Virgil piped up, burying himself farther back into his hood. 

“Exactly what I said! Now come on!” Remus used his tentacles to grab all of their hands to pull them onwards, delighting in the noises of disgust from Logan and Patton. He almost spat when he thought the name, but refrained. Patton was just doing his thing, he hadn’t purposefully done this to Roman. 

Fuck. 

He led them to the looming castle in front of them. The roses climbing up the walls were brown and dying, instead of their usual vibrant red. The gold filigree decorations looked more like brass. The stalwart guards were slumped in their dusty armor, paying no attention to the group as they passed. 

Not even the inner guards took notice of them as Remus dragged the others into Roman’s inner sanctum, where his brother still sat, glassy-eyed, on a brilliant throne. 

The throne and its occupant were the only things still pulsing with creative energy, and even they looked drab compared to what Remus was used to. 

“Fuck,” was the only comment from his entourage. Probably Virgil.

Patton broke free of his tentacle and ran up to the stiff prince, patting at his cheeks and calling his name. Roman didn’t respond, not that Remus expected him to. 

Logan joined Patton, taking Roman’s pulse and squinting at the prince’s pupils. 

Neither side elicited any response from Roman; so Remus sighed. Of course this wouldn’t work, and now he’d led the others into Roman’s favorite place without his twin’s permission, and he’d be in trouble if Roman ever woke up, and-

Was Patton _kissing_ Roman?

Remus rushed up and pulled Patton away roughly. 

“What the fuck?”

“Well- I thought- Roman likes those Disney movies, and kisses often wake up the sleeping princess, so I thought- Maybe-“ 

Remus could see where his reasoning had come, but he wasn’t sure-

Now Logan was kissing Roman. Great. Just great. Now there would be more consent problems. Janus went next, to Remus’ surprise. Janus didn’t even _like_ Roman right now, why would he?

They all looked to Virgil last, and the anxious side held up his hands.

“Nope! Not gonna do it. You know how sketchy I think those Disney movies are! Consent is important, my guys.”

“C’mon, Virge! You saw how awful it is around here, pal, what if you can save him? What if you can save Thomas?”

It was true. Thomas had been having a hard time creating outside of Remus’ influence lately. That was the main reason he brought the other sides here. Virgil still looked hesitant, so Remus scooped him up and fireman carried him over to the dais before setting him down in Roman’s lap.

Virgil blushed furiously, and Remus started to wonder.

~~~~

Roman felt them all come in. Faintly, at first, like a buzz at the edge of his mind. He almost thought to bring himself back, to say hello, make sure everyone was doing okay, but- Oh, it was so _quiet_ and he couldn’t inconvenience or hurt anyone here. He drifted back into unconsciousness, ignoring the buzz of the other’s presence. 

They would be glad to have him gone, wouldn’t they?

He felt a press of lips against his, and his mind recoiled. Ew. But he _loved_ Patton, didn’t he? Or- maybe he just loved the idea of Patton. Someone doing their best and giving love freely. He didn’t know. 

There was another kiss soon after, one he didn’t mind, but also didn’t care for. Logan, obviously. Logan was his friend. They were doing this for him. Maybe they did want him back?

Or not, as Janus’ lips pressed against his. This was all a big, universal joke, and he should just stay here in the quiet and not bother anyone.

There was a pause, and then warmth. No kiss this time, just warmth. He felt himself come closer to the foreground, but not enough to wake up. No, no, they didn’t really want him. They didn’t really love him like he needed.

~~~~

Virgil didn’t tell anyone, but after they’d left Roman, after everyone else had gone to bed, he snuck back into the imagination. 

The group of children were still there, standing and staring at each other. Virgil watched them for a while, psyching himself up for what he was about to attempt. 

Roman deserved so much. After the mall fiasco, Virgil had done his best, and managed to make Roman happy, but- it wasn’t a lot. Compared to the things that Patton and Janus had unwittingly done, compared to the _wedding_ … Roman deserved more. 

Virgil wanted to give him that more. Virgil would take the moon from the sky and hand it to Roman on a silver platter if that’s what Roman wanted. Not that Roman would ask for that. His self-compassion was probably so low that he wouldn’t ask Virgil for anything. 

So. Virgil would give. Without being asked. 

Because he loved Roman, so, so much. 

He crept through the dark courtyard, down the great hall, and into the throne room. There was a tiny chandelier hanging right over the dais that cast an eerie glow on the room around them, and it was only Virgil and Roman. 

Virgil sighed, straightened his back, and strode up to the throne. He bowed deeply, even though Roman couldn’t see him, got on one knee, and took Roman’s hand. 

“I swear, on my honor as your knight, that I will not let this happen again.” He flipped Roman’s hand over and slowly, gently, kissed the prince’s palm. 

~~~~

Roman felt _so warm_. A fire was spreading from his hand to his chest to his head, and he had to find out- he had to know why. He fought through the apathy that had been clouding his mind, fought through the arms of the imagination that tried to hold him back, hold him under her sway, and finally burst into the forefront. 

He blinked, and there was Virgil, kneeling at his feet, his lips pressed to his palm. 

Oh. Oh! 

_Oh_

**Author's Note:**

> Hope y'all enjoyed! 
> 
> I set up a Discord server! <https://discord.gg/gtWgvQ4>  
> Join me to talk about my writing and stuff!
> 
> Find more on tumblr @we-are-fam-ily


End file.
